Dangerous Games
by airyckah
Summary: SSHGIt wasn’t love. No, that’s for sure. Curiosity maybe, or lust and infatuation. And dangerous games. But not love. slight refernce to sex nothing explicit


I own nothing. Sadly.

DANGEROUS GAMES

It wasn't love. No, that's for sure. Curiosity maybe, or lust and infatuation. But not love. Love is too strong. Mind you, even if love is strong, what we had was strong enough to keep us seeing each other even after the… that night at Hogwarts.

It was a dangerous game. Every night I managed to get out of the Gryffindor tower and down through the castle to dungeons. Every night I crept into his room where he usually sat reading a book in front of the fireplace. And every night we made love.

No. Had sex. If I wasn't in love it couldn't be perceived as "making love", could it? Any way, that's what happened. And there I stayed, in his arms, until the first bit of dawn breeched the horizon, the light bathing us through the small and only window. And from there I would sneak back upstairs to my own room to catch what little sleep I could.

After what happened with Dumbledore, things had first become awkward. I wasn't sure what to do. Was what he had enough to be put through the trial that we faced? He was a Death Eater, and I was the best friend of his master's enemy. It couldn't work.

Somehow, we made it work though. It was hard. Things had to wait until I left Hogwarts in the summer. And even then we had to be just as careful. Most of the time he would appear in my room in my house, but he had to take much care as to put up the proper spells so that my parents wouldn't hear. Do you know how they would have reacted if they heard me shagging my ex-professor? A murder? They wouldn't be too happy.

Σűσ

'Hermione?' He came to me exactly one year after the first time we had been together. I had been lying in my bed with a book and turned my head. He stood in the shadows in front of my door, leaning back against it. I could see the smirk on his face.

'Hello, Severus.' I could see the smirk on his face, and he pulled out his wand, whispering spells and charms as he walked slowly towards me. I rolled onto back, sitting up. My hair which had grown a length hung down, down my back and down the front, covering my bare breasts. I had been expecting him. He knew it, too.

In moments he was at my bed, and he grabbed my wrists hard, pushing me back, pushing me down. I closed my eyes and swallowed just before he collided his mouth with mine.

'You're over dressed…' I whispered, his lips on the skin of my chest.

'And you, Love, are underdressed.' I arched my back as his lips and hands re-explored my body, something he had done oh too many times. 'I love you,' he whispered as I reached down to remove his cloak.

'Do you?' I asked, proceeding.

'Why would I say it if I didn't?'

'I don't know. Why would you?' He pulled away from me.

'What's wrong, Hermione?' I asked the question.

'Is it love? Or is it lust? Curiosity? Infatuation? Do you really love me, Severus Snape?'

'I don't… yes. Maybe. I don't know. Isn't what we have enough?'

'Yes. For me. I just wanted to know, since you said the L word.'

'So what, I can't say the "L word"?'

'No.'

'Fine.' His mouth was crushed into mine once again and the night dragged on into the hours of the early morning. The sex was the same as it always had been; fast and rough. I don't really think that "gentle" was ever even in Severus's vocabulary. Mind you, I liked it the way it was. Some people might like the gentle, sensual sex, but not me. Gods, not me.

Σűσ

That was the only time we ever talked about it. I know that we should have decided if forbidden lust was worth risking our lives, but I think that we both knew that it seemed at the moment like it was, and there was pretty much no point in discussing it. But I still knew things were going to change. Especially when something… scary and… well it was something that made everything Severus and I had worked so hard at hiding to come right out. It was so stupid… we had gotten lazy…

It was on the night of my nineteenth birthday, the September after we had graduated. On the day of my birthday, Ginny (who I had been sharing a flat with because I had since moved out of my parent's house) threw me a big birthday party. Loads of people were there. Like LOTS. And yet, I managed to hide away in my room unnoticed, waiting. Because I knew he would come.

'Happy Birthday, Love,' he whispered in my ear, behind me. I jumped. I hadn't even heard him apparate in. I turn in his arms and kissed his cheek. He bowed his head lower, kissing my neck as he slowly sat on the couch, pulling me with him. I positioned myself so that I was straddling his legs and he moved his hands so they rested on my hips, lifting me up a little. My hair fell around us and tickled my skin as he removed my shirt. His hands groped and I moved to remove his shirt. I moved off of him to lie on the couch. He grabbed my wrist, kissing the palm of my hand as he followed me down. I wrapped my legs around his lean form and my arms around his neck and Severus sat up, pulling me flush against him as he carried me over to the bed, dropping into the black sheets.

Within moments the only between us was by black lace panties and his boxers. He reached down and was about to remove my panties when the door creaked open.

'Hermio- holy fuck.' I pushed Severus off of me and pulled the sheets up around my body to cover my naked breasts.

'Harry-'

'What the fuck is going on?' That was Ginny. I knew then I was in deep shit.

Σűσ

'Hermione Granger you are here under the pretences of supposedly being a Death Eater.'

'I'm not a fucking Death Eater!' I sat in the chair in the middle of the room, facing the members of the Wizengamot and the slightly large crowd that had gathered.

'Please let us see your left arm.' Annoyed, I held my arm out, showing the clear flesh. 'Why were you accused as such?'

'Because I got caught shagging Severus Snape. Who is custody. Ask him, for God's sake! I'm not a Death Eater! I am a muggleborn. A M-U-G-G-L-E-B-O-R-N.'

'How long has the affair been going on?'

'February.'

'Did you know he was a Death Eater?'

'Before he killed Dumbledore? No. After? Obviously I did.'

'Then why continue? You should have even been sleeping with him in the first place.'

'I don't know why I started, but it continued because he was a good fuck. Lust is a pretty hard thing to overcome.'

'You openly admit to sleeping with your Potions Professor while you were still his student?'

'Well obviously. I'm under Veritasseum.' The questioning ended. Within ten minutes they announced their decision.

'Hermione Granger, we find you not guilty. You're free to go. Next we have the accused Severus Snape.'

Hermione got up off of the chair and headed to the door. Just before she left, however, she heard Percy Weasely enter in a panic.

'He's escaped! Severus Snape is gone!'

Σűσ

It came too fast. The last time Voldemort caused trouble or the last time anyone saw Harry, though, was a mystery. Hermione had came to help, even though everything was awkward with the others now that they knew about her and Snape. But she supported Harry none the less, and she was going to do this. It was obvious that Snape had the same thing in mind, for when it began, she found herself frozen in place by his icy stare.

'Hermione…' She couldn't hear him, but she saw his lips move as he said her name, and she had seen it so often during sex she knew it was her name he said. He started in her direction. Taking her up in his arms, he kissed her roughly on the lips. He put her down and stepped away. 'For me, Hermione, it wasn't just lust. It _was_ love. I'm sorry.' He whispered the last part, his features dropping. 'Avad-'

'Protego…' Hermione didn't want to kill him. She knew what he said was true. But this wasn't a debatable situation. Closing her eyes and holding out her wand she muttered the spell, tears stinging and she tried to keep them in. 'Avada Kedavra.' She opened her eyes in time to see his black, shocked expression as he first fell to his knees, then down to the ground. Hermione felt the tears running free and she dropped to her knees beside him.

FINIS

Well people I hope that you enjoyed… now please, please review!


End file.
